Through a window
by Zombie Raptor
Summary: Buffy finds Angel, who isn't a vampire on her roof and helps him. He runs away and she follows him into trouble. I had the extra chapters set up, but never got around to posting them before, cause I didn't think I would add anymore, but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything unless I decide to make up my own character but other than that no or insert funny/witty/better than mine disclaimer I'd go with the latter.

A/N: Angel isn't vampire but will sorta be explained in story. Also Buffy has all good grades somehow because studying for tests is overrated.

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up and groaned "God it's Monday already." She stood up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After letting it warm up for a few seconds she stepped in. Buffy let out a sigh "Nothing feels better than a nice hot shower the morning after a hard night of patrolling for vamps," she mumbled to herself.<p>

After about forty minutes Buffy stepped out of the shower and got some clothes to put on. She went up to the window to open her shades and was about to let out a deep sigh when she stumbled backwards, startled at the sight of a man's body on her roof. She opened her window slightly so she could poke her head out and take a closer look.

The man looked in his mid to late twenties and was handsome but had several deep lacerations that looked like claw marks. Buffy didn't see him breathing at all, but with her experience that didn't matter with a lot of things, but she could rule out him being a vampire since the sun was out. Buffy looked closer to where he was laying and there was a slight indent in the roof like he fell on it.

"Buffy come on you need to go to school," Joyce called from downstairs. Buffy quickly closed the windows and shut her shades. She then quickly stripped off her clothes and changed into her pajamas. Joyce opened Buffy's door "Buffy come on," Joyce said.

"Mom I'm sick," Buffy replied in her best sick voice.

"Ok I'll call the school and tell them..." Joyce said in a quieter voice. Buffy's door opened and Joyce poked her head in "you know if you need to talk I'm here right?"

"Yeah mom I know," Buffy said from under her sheets.

"Ok just call if you need anything." She figured her daughter probably wasn't sick but she was hoping that if she was a little lenient with her she would share what she was doing with her. Being too strict caused Buffy to close up even more and be pissed at her, so Joyce figured she would try being more lenient. Not to be mistaken for letting everything go though.

As soon as Buffy heard her mom's car leave she quickly got up and opened her window and sighed as she saw him still lying there. After putting a plastic wrap on her bed, which she used often enough because the blood is a bitch to get out, and getting some zip-ties she carried the man inside on to her bed.

The man was moving a little, and showing other small signs of life. Buffy inspected the wounds and was surprised to see that he wasn't dead, she wouldn't say shocked as not a lot of things shocked her anymore but still fairly surprised. After she covered her bed and zip-tied his hands to the posts so he wouldn't surprise her went downstairs to get some breakfast figuring that in his condition he was too weak to really break any bonds, no matter the strength. Plus they were like really good zip-ties too.

After a few minutes Buffy heard a crash in her room and ran up into her room and noticed the man wasn't there anymore and all he left on the bed was the bloody bandages. Buffy looked out the window and could him stumbling down her street to an old car on the street and started it up. Instead of trying to stop him or talk to him Buffy started to follow him. If he could still move with the injuries that he had _and_ break through those really good zip-ties then she needed to know more about him.

After about 10 minutes of following the man he turned into an alley near — at least what the people in Sunnydale considered it — downtown Sunnydale and got out of his car and turned a corner. Buffy looked around and followed him in. As she got near the corner where he turned a hand came out from around the corner and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Buffy tried to yell but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Stop following me ok, look thanks for bringing me in and trying to help me but I'll be fine and if you're wondering why I'm not dead then stop," the man said as he took his hand off her mouth keeping his other hand on her throat.

Buffy tried to pull his hand off but his grip with like, well like her own except way stronger, she wasn't used to people being anywhere near as strong as her yet this guy wasn't a vampire and she couldn't sense any sort of demon in him, but was still totally abnormally strong, even for a lot of demons. "Got it?" the man asked, and Buffy looked up again at his face and nodded quickly. "Don't follow me," the man said as he let Buffy go and walked away.

Buffy rubbed her throat "God damn I seriously need to find out about that guy he could be trouble" Buffy mumbled to herself. As she turned away telling herself that she would find more about this guy tomorrow she heard a crash behind her. Buffy turned around and saw the man inside of the alley wall.

Buffy walked up to the man "Need help?" she asked the man as she helped him up.

"Get in the car and drive I'll tell you where to go," the man said as he tossed Buffy his keys and quickly limped over to his car.

"I know everywhere in Sunnydale, where to?"

"The abandoned mansion," the man groaned sounding slightly pissed that they hadn't left yet.

"Jeez ok just lemme get the car started up," Buffy replied taking her time. Buffy looked in the mirror and saw a giant leopard type thing. "That thing looks very angry and it looks like it's coming right towards us, please tell me it's not," Buffy said frantically looking between him and the cat.

"DRIVE" the man yelled and Buffy slammed the gas.

Angel breathed heavily as the small blonde teen drove at a neck-breaking speed. "How the hell is this car going so fast?" the blonde girl asked, the car did look like it was about to fall apart.

"I own a workshop in LA," Angel replied.

"You can fix it up well enough to make it go fast but you can't make it look like a decent car," Buffy complained.

"It's not finished yet, the aesthetics are coming later" Angel replied shortly.

Angel hoped the blonde wouldn't saying anything else because well mostly he had a weakness for blondes and they either seemed to have a lot of extra well baggage besides just being blonde and hot.

"God if only things were still like they were in Ireland what a wonder that would be" Angel mumbled.

"What did you say" the blonde girl asked frantically spinning the car around a turn. Angel would fully accept it if he died in a car accident right now. She wasn't drifting around the corner to like people trying to have fun, she was just driving badly. Luckily no one else was on the road.

"Well I highly doubt it matters if I tell you now" Angel said looking back to see where the cat was.

"So?"

"So what," Angel asked back in an annoyed tone.

"You said it doesn't matter if you tell me so tell me," the blonde girl said.

"You're a terrible driver," Angel told her.

"Hey, that's not very nice."

"Look, I said that it didn't matter if I told you I never said that I wanted to tell you or even talk to you"

"Well I'm Buffy," the blonde girl said.

Angel chuckled a bit at that, Buffy glared at him and he sighed. "Well I guess you really wouldn't consider what I go by all that normal either" Angel said checking his wounds to see that some of the smaller ones had completely healed while all the big ones hadn't visibly changed.

"Just call me Liam," Angel said. "Why what do you normally go by," Buffy asked spinning the car around another corner, this time slightly more in control.

"Just call me Liam it's my real name," Angel replied.

"You can drive around the side of the house, just go to the back and follow me," Angel told Buffy as she braked at the side of the house stopping right at the back. "Ok hold on I doubt you'd be able to open the door here," Angel said as he ran up to the stone wall in the basement.

"Hey you'd be surprised how strong I am," Buffy said as she stopped at the stone wall.

"Stand back" Angel said as he found a hole in the stone wall that his arm fit perfectly in. Thinking about it he really needed to make a cover for the hole, he had found some pretty gross stuff in there.

Angel gripped something inside the stone wall and turned his arm. With a groan Angel pulled and a door opened. After opening it enough for him to fit through he pulled Buffy through the door and pulled it back shut with a big stone latch that he turned down so the door couldn't be pulled out again.

"Holy shit dude I knew you were strong but that door has to weigh at least a few tons and I'm probably underestimating" Buffy said, shocked because she doubt she would be able to move that door. "Wait where you are going?"

"LA" he responded.

"Wait what about me?"

"I dunno what about you?"

"Well where the hell am I supposed to go," Buffy complained.

"The thing that attacked me was a spectral panther of sorts, not sure exactly what it is, but it should be gone in a day or so since there is no one left to keep it around," Angel responded as he started walking down the tunnel again.

"Um ok but I don't think I can move the door."

"Well sucks to be you then," Angel said as he opened the door to a door similar to the one that they entered only smaller.

"How long is this tunnel?"

"About four miles, still walking distance of Sunnydale, also has my car at the end which means I can get to L.A. without almost dying again"

"Hey can I come with you then?" Buffy asked

"Why, you live here."

"Well I used to live in LA and I can go shopping, there are hardly any shops here" Buffy told him. Sure there were stores in Sunnydale, but the biggest one you could find was probably the grocery store, which you could not buy clothes at.

"How bout I go to LA and you wait here for a couple weeks until I come back and I'll let you up," Angel told her.

"You're really just gonna let a small helpless girl sit in a cold dank tunnel and make her walk home by herself?"

"God I hate blondes," Angel groaned "and I highly doubt that a slayer is helpless," he added. Buffy grinned as hopped next to him after the tunnel widened enough.

"So is the car you have waiting nicer than the last one?" Buffy asked.

"Slightly," Angel replied.

"How long will it take to get there?"

"I told you about an hour," Angel replied grinding his teeth together.

"Are you going to take me shopping?" Buffy asked smiling.

"NO," Angel yelled.

"Geez what's your problem," Buffy said grinned.

"Going out with blondes" Angel muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Buffy happened to have pretty good hearing when it came to stuff like this.

"Um I didn't know we were going out and uh cool cause your hot and also I thought you hated blondes," Buffy said with a grin on her face.

"I just meant that the blonde I dated for around 150 or so years started hating me once I got a soul and then killed me and the blondes I chose before that weren't exactly very good dates," Angel said "well I mean they finished well but," he started with a grin.

"That's enough I don't need that much info," Buffy said cutting him off. "So wait what if you're not a vampire, then what are you?"

"Well I was a vampire you know the Scourge of Europe and everything and then some gypsies gave me a soul, and after that my girlfriend Darla staked me, and with all the guilt I had about, well you know me being the Scourge of Europe and all, I felt it as a release, but then of course the powers that be decided they needed a champion for some stupid reason and sent me back to fight for them for reasons I don't know, so now I have a soul, I don't exactly know what I am, I'm extremely strong as you've probably noticed, and the only way to..." Angel stopped "I'm not telling you how to kill me," Angel finished. "God blondes piss me off you got me talking more than I've talked in the last 20 years," Angel said.

"Well then I guess since I can make you do whatever I want I think I wanna go shopping, but I don't have any money with me," Buffy said smiling. Angel groaned this was going to be a long ride.

Angel couldn't help but like Buffy after she told him about herself, he also couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. Angel had been able to have a normal life for a long time comparatively whereas Buffy got most of hers taken away at a young age. He liked her a lot, more than he cared to admit even to himself, but he definitely wasn't going to let her know that he actually liked her. It also didn't hurt that she was a hot blonde.

Buffy was smiling sitting by Angel, it had been a while since she was able to tell her complete life to someone without any restrictions. Buffy could tell that Angel liked her because he had told her a lot about his past, but she just knew that he wasn't going to admit that he actually liked her, it just wasn't in his nature.

"So Angel I was thinking, there are a lot of malls in LA and being as old as you are you've had to have gone to a lot of them so you know where the good ones are," Buffy said smiling innocently.

"Seriously Buffy, I wear all black, and all I buy furniture for are my house and basements, and then tools for my shop" Angel said chuckling a bit.

"Who runs the place while you're out doing your, um, stuff," Buffy asked.

"Oh it's a couple people this guy Doyle most of the time, he's part demon by the way, and then I also have a lot of part time people that come in, oh like this one guy Bob he was great," Angel laughed."

"Oh, funny or..." Buffy asked tailing off.

"Oh nah you know I gotta eat sometime," Angel said with a serious face.

"You're not a vampire anymore" Buffy said crossing her arms.

"Dammit that gets most people, well most people as in demons, well the good ones that don't want to eat you at least" Angel said frowning and crossing his arms. That wasn't a very big audience.

Angel groaned as he walked out of another mall "Seriously can we stop now," Angel pleaded, after a couple centuries of collecting large amounts of money in various ways he was financially secure, but that wasn't the problem, the problem was that they had been to four malls already and the amount of time he had to wait for each store she wanted to go to made him shiver if he actually thought about it.

"Oh crap we should stop I forgot I gotta go home," Buffy said as it dawned upon her that her mom would be pissed.

"By the way if you weren't the slayer you would already be at your house, and if for some reason you still were with me you'd be dead," Angel said tossing 6 bags of expensive clothing in the trunk.

"So the only reason you're doing this is because I'm the slayer" Buffy asked hoping that wasn't the only reason.

"Well everyone needs a break, even you," Angel said "and I do like you a bit," he added quickly. Buffy smiled, it's not like he was saying that he wanted to date her, she could see that being a bit weird for him, but it was a start.

"So Angel you gonna be around," Buffy asked.

"Yeah just don't plan on seeing me, everyone needs help once and a while," Angel replied "and you get it cause I like you," Angel added giving her a wink which caused Buffy's cheeks to turn a light shade of red.

Angel pulled up to Buffy's house in the old car "I need to get this back to LA and get her fixed up," Angel said patting the car on the hood.

"Well anyways thanks for the ride and the stuff and the good time" Buffy said as she turned around and waved goodbye as she went and knocked on the door to her house.

* * *

><p>AN: Because Cordelia was right, Angel was alive for 200 years and couldn't set up a investment portfolio. Not saying he didn't go through some dark times.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Buff why are you looking so down?" Willow asked "Is it cause that man you helped bought you all that stuff and didn't complain?"

"Well he did complain a lot, but he did spend the money on me because he likes me," Buffy said smiling.

"Well last time you also said it was because he knew you were the slayer, so it isn't like he really cares that much about you" Xander said walking in.

"Well he also said he liked me," Buffy said giving Xander a light glare.

"Aw cheer up Buffy, you said that he said that he'd be around."

"You know what Willow you're right, I just need to keep an eye out for him," Buffy said smiling again "I'm gonna go patrolling tonight call me if you need me." Buffy said as she got up and left.

Willow smacked Xander in the back of the head after Buffy left.

"I was just joking" Xander muttered under his breath.

"Crap this is definitely more than I can handle," Buffy mumbled not bothering to speak to coherently as she staked two vampires. In fact why was she even saying it out loud.

As Buffy desperately defended herself from seven other vampires she was definitely starting to tire out, she had staked three vampires already and found it very unlikely that she would even be able to take one more down. Buffy was backed up into a corner and trapped herself, as the vampires rushed towards Buffy taking advantage of her having nowhere to go; they turned into dust in a matter of seconds.

"It looked like you needed some help," Angel said helping Buffy up. Buffy set down one foot and nearly fell before Angel caught her.

"I think I twisted my ankle during the fight," Buffy said as she looked down at her ankle. Angel lowered himself to look at the Buffy's ankle

"Buffy sorry to say its broken," Angel said as he got back up "You probably want something to help keep it straight, let me take you to the hospital," he said as he picked Buffy up.

Buffy's face turned a crimson "O-o-oh n-no no r-r-really," Buffy started stuttering.

"Take a couple deep breaths and then say it."

Buffy took a few big breaths "I don't like hospitals," Buffy said quickly to avoid stuttering as much as possible.

"Fine it should heal quickly enough by itself but let me take you home" Angel said as he carried Buffy to her house.

As Angel carried Buffy home they were both silent. It was not an awkward silence, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. They both had their own thoughts going through their heads about each other. Arriving at the house Angel knocked on the door.

"Buffy what happened," Joyce exclaimed when she opened the door and saw a man carrying Buffy.

"Umm," Buffy started before Angel cut her off "I'm kind of a more distant friend of hers we don't talk much or anything but I like to say hi sometimes, and Buffy stepped a hole, I helped her, but she twisted her ankle so it should be fine just keep her off it for a day or two," Angel said smiling "oh and uh where do you want me to put her" he asked.

"Oh just put her in her room, its upstairs and it's pretty obvious from there, oh and thanks for bringing her home," Joyce said. Buffy's room was the only room in the house that could be considered girly.

After Joyce went into the kitchen Angel took Buffy upstairs to her room. "Thanks again," Buffy said as Angel set her down on her bed.

Angel pulled a card out of his jacket and gave it to Buffy, "If you ever need anything just call that number I don't actually have a cell right now so it might not be me answering, also my email is on there if you need to contact me that way, actually I don't really check any of those so I'll I'll find you... Um see ya later I guess," Angel finished as he waved and started to walk out of the room.

"Hey you know you better come back soon," Buffy yelled.

"So Buffy who's this Angel guy, he looks a little old for you to know," Joyce said frowning a bit.

"He's my boyfriend," Buffy replied.

Joyce drank the rest of the wine in her glass "Well at least he looks more respectable than a lot of the people that you know, and I'm going to go get some more wine."

Buffy laughed as her mother went back downstairs. Buffy's phone started ringing "Hey Buff you gonna come out tonight?" Willow asked.

"Oh sorry Willow I forgot about calling you guys, I broke my ankle so you know kinda puts a stop to my wonderful dancing career at the bronze for now," Buffy said giggling.

"How'd you break your ankle?" Willow asked quickly, obviously a bit worried.

"Oh I got mauled by like ten vampires but then my boyfriend saved me right on time," Buffy said.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Well he doesn't know that he has that title yet, but you know," Buffy said still giggling a bit.

"Oh you're talking about Angel aren't you," Willow said with her goofy smile.

"Well if he doesn't know now he's going to know soon because he's taking me out shopping again," Buffy laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy was walking towards the old mansion, it was unlike her to skip class unless there was a slaying problem, but Angel fascinated her, not to mention that he was kind of hot. With a new player in the game though, he might make her fight a bit easier.

"Looking for me?" a voiced asked from behind her. Buffy turned quickly and sighed when she saw Angel

"Seriously how did you just do that, I'm the slayer you're not supposed to be able to sneak up on me like that," Buffy complained.

"You were day dreaming."

"So why are you looking for me?" Angel asked.

"Oh I wanted to know where you wanted to go," Buffy said smiling. Angel stared at Buffy with a slightly confused look.

"Our date," Buffy replied in a tone that indicated be should remember what she was talking about.

"No."

Buffy crossed her arms "Is that any way to treat a lady?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

Angel started to walk past her when she reached out to grab him. Angel turned around and easily caught her arm "Stop" he said glaring at her.

"Look I like you ok, I do, but you need to back off. I deal with shit that I don't even know where the hell it came from, like that god damn panther, I had to fight that damn thing to kill the people who had summoned it," Angel shouted.

Buffy stepped back looking at Angel with surprise. "You, you get to deal with all the stuff that is known, but me I have to go up against stuff that would destroy you, so pardon me if I don't want to play house," Angel yelled angrily.

"Look," Angel said tiredly "you still deserve a break every now and then, but I didn't take you out because of that," he said "I took you out because I still want a normal life, my shop, taking a girl out, I want to feel like I have a normal life but not at the cost of putting other people in danger" Angel finished tiredly.

"Plus everyone will get old and die around me" Angel added giving a hollow laugh.

"Well," Buffy said quietly "How 'bout this, we work together and make both our lives easier and hopefully a little happier," Buffy suggesting a small giving a small grin.

"Hey I like the effort ok, but I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me," Angel said mournfully.

Buffy put her hand up to her face and shook her head "Look I can," she started, but when she looked up Angel was gone.

Angel stared down at Buffy from on top of a roof as she stomped away. His real work didn't actually come up all that often but when it did he wanted everyone he knew as far away as possible from what he was doing.

Angel continued to stalk Buffy around town for the rest of the day, before getting ready to go back to his old mansion. As he went to get in his car he heard someone behind him "So Angelus, the scourge of Europe, given a soul and called Angel, killed and then you disappear," Buffy said from behind him.

"Yeah basically covers my entire life" Angel replied quietly.

"So there wasn't much on you past that, and now you're just hunting," she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah basically."

"Anyways I want to make you a deal, but this time if you refuse I'll leave you alone," Buffy said.

"Fine what," Angel asked in an annoyed tone.

"We will hunt together, but if there's something way too hard for me to beat, then I'll back off and let you handle it" Buffy offered hoping he would take the deal.

Angel sighed "Fine, we'll work together," he said finally giving in.

Buffy gave a grin "Well it's about time, so wanna go back to Los Angeles and go shopping?" she asked.

"I gotta ask, why you are so insistent?" Angel asked. "You are perhaps the most insistent person I've met," he added with a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"Well I like you and I want to get to know you better, you seem like an interesting person, oh and it's so much more fun to fight with you around," Buffy replied "cause you know, I'm not fighting so desperately just to stay alive" she added, though the smile on her was quite noticeable.

Angel sighed "As long as you live with your mother ask her if you wanna come with me, and I do have a finite amount of money so don't expect too much stuff," he said as he mumbled something about stupid blondes.

"Hey I heard that," Buffy exclaimed loudly putting on a pout.

"Well it's not my fault," Angel replied with a shrug and a grin.

"Well we're still going on a date tonight."

Angel gave up and just went with her, she was pretty, interesting and fun to be around; he couldn't ask for all that much more.

"Oh, also you have to meet my friends soon" Buffy saiding pausing for a second as she thought about it "You don't mind, like, weird people do you?"

"Hey I'm dating you aren't you"

The remark earned him a smack in the shoulder.


End file.
